Tiga Naga di Sarang Phoenix
by ratri weasley
Summary: Fred dan George Weasley bertemu dengan tiga bocah kembar, yang kemudian menjadi tanggung jawab mereka serta Orde Phoenix saat sesuatu terjadi pada ayah mereka, seorang Auror dari negeri Ginseng.
1. Chapter 1: Naga Terakhir

**Disclaimer: Mamah Rowling**

 **P.S.: Bagi yang suka nonton Return of Superman dan fans berat Daehan Minguk Manse, silakan merapat**

* * *

Selepas maghrib, suasana Diagon Alley terasa suram. Sunyi senyap. Namun tepat di depan toko Florean Fortescue-yang tentu saja sudah tutup- empat sosok manusia, ayah dan tiga anaknya ber Apparate. Pria Korea itu, Park Il Kook, menyusuri pandangan, memastikan ada tempat berlindung yang cukup aman bagi ketiga putra kembarnya: Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse.

"Appa*...aku takut..." suara Manse terdengar lirih. Ketakutannya akan gelap kian menjadi.  
"Ayah tahu, Manse. Maafkan Ayah, ya, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ujar Il Kook sembari mengeratkan gandengan tangannya kepada Minguk dan Manse. Daehan si sulung tak melepaskan gandengannya dari Minguk. Saat Minguk mendongak ke atas, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat di atas mereka. "Appa! Pemakan Baut!" pekiknya. Karena belum bisa mengucap Pelahap Maut dengan lancar, "Pemakan Baut" menjadi acuan Minguk untuk menyebutnya. Jika saja mereka tidak berada dalam bahaya, mereka pasti sudah tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Namun benar saja, Il Kook mendapati satu lagi bayangan hitam melintas di atasnya. Saat dia nyaris putus asa mencari tempat persembunyian untuk si kembar, matanya mengarah ke toko Sihir Sakti Weasley yang dipenuhi mainan.

Di dalam sana, Fred dan George sedang membereskan loteng saat mendengar celotehan dalam bahasa yang sangat asing, bahkan lebih asing dari Rune Kuno yang tentu saja sudah mereka lupakan. "Hey George, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Fred setelah mendengar pekikan Minguk dari bawah sana.

"Sejernih kristal. Asal kau tahu, sejak kupingku tinggal satu, pendengaranku makin tajam, Fred." balas George.

"Kok, aneh?"

"Misteri Ilahi. Hey-sepertinya mereka dalam bahaya! Pintu toko belum kaukunci, kan?"

Fred menggeleng. "Mereka berbahasa Korea, seperti drama radio yang dulu sering Mum dengar! Dan kurasa kita perlu ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah pil yang berkhasiat memahami bahasa asing. Pil tersebut oleh-oleh dari Bill sepulangnya dari Mesir. Untung saja, kakak sulung mereka bermurah hati memberikan si kembar sebotol besar.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak melihat cewek Korea di Hogsmeade bulan lalu, deh." kilah George.

"Mereka cantik, tahu!" kilah Fred, kemudian mereka turun ke bawah saat mendengar pintu toko terbuka.

"Daehan, ajak adik-adikmu ke toko itu! Kalian di sana saja, jangan ke mana-mana!" ujarnya.  
"Tapi appa bagaimana? Appa ikut, kan?" tanya Daehan. "Appa, Dyani, Kkukkuk dan Mande siap membantu, seperti di rumah!" celetuk Minguk. Il Kook berlutut hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan si kembar. "Ayah akan menyusul. Ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian, ya?"  
Maka tanpa menunda waktu, Daehan menggandeng kedua adiknya ke dalam toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Dalam sekejap, kekhawatiran mereka sirna karena melihat banyak sekali mainan di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Il Kook mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sambil mengamati sekitar- siapa tahu ada Pelahap Maut muncul di hadapannya. Benar saja. Tepat di depan toko Ollivander berdirilah sosok yang tidak asing bagi Il Kook: Tae Woong, adiknya sendiri. Il Kook terkejut mendapati Tanda Kegelapan di tangan kanan Tae Woong.  
"Tae Woong-ah, ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut?!" ujar Il Kook. Tae Woong hanya berdiri diam di depannya, tak bergeming sedikitpun.  
"Jadi ini kenapa kau menghilang saat rumah ku-bukan, rumah kita diserang malam itu? Tak bisakah kauceritakan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini? Seasing itukah kami bagimu?!"  
"Kau membunuh anakku, hyung-nim**! Kau, dan teman-teman Aurormu!" raung Tae Woong, air mata jelas mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Il Kook terhenyak dan teringat apa yang terjadi kala itu.

Di Insadong, Il Kook dan rekan-rekan Aurornya sedang dalam pencarian tawanan Azkaban yang kabur dan dilindungi pelahap maut. Karena pertempuran begitu sengit, Il Kook sempat mendapati keberadaan putri semata wayang Tae Woong, Jion, di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Seorang pelahap maut akan menyerang Il Kook saat ia akan melindungi Jion. Namun alih-alih melindungi, mantra tersebut memantul dari tongkat Il Kook dan mengenai Jion sehingga menewaskannya.  
"Kalian selalu peduli terhadap anak-anak korban perang, tetapi tidak dengan orang tua yang ditinggal mati anaknya. Pelindung macam apa kalian, hyung-nim! Pernah kah kau terbayang kalau Daehan, Minguk dan Manse yang terbunuh, bukan Jion?! Aku tak akan membunuhmu, hyung-nim, tapi aku akan membalas kematian putriku!"

Kini giliran Il Kook yang terpaku. Belum sempat ia berkata, Tae Woong menghilang. Maka dengan langkah tertatih ia memasuki toko Sihir Sakti Weasley, dimana ketiga putranya sedang asyik bermain bersama dua pria berambut merah, yang ternyata merupakan pemilik toko itu. Awalnya Il Kook merasa tenang, namun saat mendapati toko itu jadi sangat berantakan, ia mencengkram kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku harus membayar semua ini?!"  
"Jangan kuatir, Sir. Yang penting mereka bahagia." sahut suara ramah disertai tepukan di bahu kirinya. Ia tak berbicara bahasa Korea, tetapi Il Kook paham betul maksudnya. "Fred Weasley, pemilik toko ini. Kau pasti ayah dari si kembar tiga, kan?" ujar Fred sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Di saat yang sama, Minguk menarik ujung kemeja Fred, menandakan bahwa caranya salah. "Bukan, ahjussi***, harusnya begini,"  
Lalu Minguk menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan membungkukkan badan. Tentu saja, Fred mengikutinya, dibalas Il Kook.

"Saya Park Il Kook. Ini Daehan, Minguk dan Manse. Tak apa-apa. Saya jadi tidak enak toko kalian jadi berantakan begini." ujar Il Kook."Ternyata begitu ya, cara kalian bertegur sapa? Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu." kata Fred. Minguk hanya tertawa geli sambil memainkan pigmy puff-nya.  
Tak lama kemudian Daehan dan Manse datang membawa bungkusan permen, ditemani George. "Appa, lihat! Aku bawa permen!" seru Daehan girang sambil memamerkan permennya.  
"Ini buat Appa," kata Manse. Ada seulas senyum jahil di wajahnya yang bundar nan menggemaskan itu, sembari menyuapkan permen itu ke mulut Il Kook. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Il Kook mengecut. Pasalnya, ia memakan permen rasa..."Omo! Ini...rasa popok! Popoknya bau pesing!"  
Tawa pun membuncah dari si kembar tiga, juga Fred dan George. Setelah memberikan segelas air putih kepada Il Kook, George berkata, "Selamat, Anda telah memakan Pastilles Muntah variasi terbaru: Rasa Popok!"  
Il Kook hanya bisa tertawa. "Kalian berdua suka sekali ke toko lelucon, ya?" Ujar Il Kook. Fred dan George mengangguk bersamaan, sedangkan si kembar tiga kembali bermain.  
"Setidaknya berguna untuk masa-masa seperti ini. Harusnya kau datang saat pembukaan-" cerocos Fred.  
"Ramainya bukan main! Sekarang sepi sih, tapi dengan adanya anak-anakmu suasananya jadi lebih menyenangkan." imbuh George.  
"Terima kasih." kata Il Kook, memandang si kembar penuh arti. "Baru kali ini aku melihat mereka tertawa segembira itu sejak ibu mereka tiada."  
Seketika Fred dan George terhenyak mendengarnya. "Kami turut berduka. Apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?" tanya George.  
"Rumah kami diserang pelahap maut karena keluarga kami menampung tetangga-tetangga kelahiran Muggle. Mereka membakar habis rumah kami, dan...Min Geum, istriku sayang...terjebak dalam api sehingga nyawanya tak tertolong. Sejak hari itu anak-anak selalu memanggil ibu mereka dalam tidur. Bahkan seringkali menangis tiba-tiba." isak Il Kook, air matanya yang telah lama terbendung kini mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. "Tak sedetikpun aku tidak merindukan Min Geum...namun demi anak-anak aku harus kuat. Untunglah kalian membuka toko lelucon ini, setidaknya mereka bisa bermain dengan leluasa. Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih."  
"Sama-sama. Mau sesuram apapun kita pasti butuh tawa, kan?" imbuh Fred.

Tiba-tiba, Daehan datang menghampiri sang ayah, kemudian mengusap air mata Il Kook. "Appa, jangan menangis.."  
Il Kook pun memeluk putra sulungnya erat-erat. Tak lama kemudian, Minguk dan Manse menyusul, lalu memeluk Il Kook.  
"Kau beruntung, mereka anak-anak yang cerdas. Waktu kecil dulu, kami malah selalu bikin onar." kata George, sepintas mengenang masa kecilnya yang selalu dilewati dengan amarah sang ibu karena kejahilannya dan Fred.  
"Namanya juga anak-anak. Kalian senang di sini?" tanya Il Kook.  
"Ya,ya,ya!" sorak Daehan, Minguk dan Manse serempak. "Mainannya banyak!" kata Manse sambil menunjukkan sapu terbang mininya.  
"Permennya juga!" Daehan memamerkan bermacam permen di telapak tangannya.  
"Aku dikasih ini!" Minguk mencubit-cubit pigmy puff-nya seolah itu permen karet.  
"Baguslah! Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar dan buat toko seperti ini pasti akan lebih ramai!" ujar Fred.  
"Dan kalian bisa berkunjung ke sini kapanpun kalian mau! Selama belum sekolah, khusus kalian akan kuberi gratis!" kata George.  
Si kembar tiga lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Kalian ini. Yuk, sekarang kita pergi agar kedua paman ini bisa beres-beres dan beristirahat!" ujar Il Kook.  
"Secepat ini? Mengapa tidak menginap di sini saja? Kami punya kamar di atas.." kata Fred.  
"..biar kami tidur di bawah. Sudah larut, anak-anak pasti mengantuk. Kami bisa buatkan susu jika mau dan menyajikan Wiski Api untukmu." sambung George. Il Kook menolak. "Terima kasih atas keramahannya, namun kami akan ke penginapan Leaky Cauldron dekat sini. Daehan, Minguk, Manse, peluk paman-paman ini, ucapkan terima kasih."  
Kemudian Daehan dan Minguk memeluk Fred bersamaan, sedangkan Manse memeluk George sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak hanya itu, mereka bertiga mendaratkan kecupan di pipi si kembar sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Il Kook.

Baru saja Il Kook dan si kembar tiga melangkah keluar, Minguk berhenti sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. "Appa, aku mau tidur di sini saja.."  
"Mande juga.. Dyani hyung juga mau.." Manse membeo, diikuti anggukan kepala Daehan.  
"Kalian tak apa-apa kami bermalam di sini?" Il Kook bertanya.  
"Tentu saja!" ujar Fred girang, kemudian seolah lupa dengan kantuknya Minguk dan Manse menyongsong Fred dan George.  
"Baiklah, jangan lupa-" selesat sinar kehijauan menyambar punggung Il Kook, kemudian ia terjatuh ke lantai.  
"Appa! Appaaaa!" pekik Daehan, Minguk dan Manse sambil berlarian ke arah Il Kook, yang ternyata sudah tak bernyawa.  
"Appa, banguuun! Kami akan menolongmu, appa!" isak Daehan sembari mengguncang tubuh Il Kook. Kemudian George mengirim patronusnya kepada Orde Phoenix, memberitahu ada Auror yang tewas.  
Sementara itu, Fred langsung menyambar ketiga balita malang itu ke pelukannya sambil memandang jenazah Il Kook dengan tatapan tak percaya. Menyaksikan isak tangis si kembar tiga, ia pun tak berani membayangkan bagaimana ia dan George sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka saat masih balita.  
Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu anggota Orde bermunculan: Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley serta Mr. Weasley.  
"Ada salah satu pelahap maut yang membunuhnya diam-diam. Kurasain mantranya datang dari atap toko sebelah." kata George.  
"Jenggot Merlin! Ini...astaga, Il Kook dulu seniorku saat pelatihan Auror bersama Alastor! Dia dan teman-teman Auror di sana mendirikan Orde Naga, sama seperti kita di sini." Tonks terkejut saat mengenali sosok Il Kook.  
"Mengapa ia harus jauh-jauh ke sini? Bukannya pertahanan Auror di sana cukup kuat?" tanya Mr. Weasley, sambil menggendong Manse, yang meronta-ronta tak mau berpisah dari sang ayah. "Kasihan sekali anak-anak ini...aku memegangmu, Nak.."  
"Menurut pantauan Auror terakhir di Korea, Orde Naga sudah hancur sejak tahun lalu. Kebanyakan dari mereka bergabung menjadi Pelahap Maut." Kata Kingsley, kemudian ia memandang Fred dan George, masing-masing mendekap Daehan dan Minguk. "Arthur, mereka beruntung sedang bersama Fred dan George saat itu terjadi. Jika tidak...mungkin anak-anak ini juga menjadi korban." kata Kingsley.

* * *

 ***Appa: ayah**

 ****hyung-nim: sebutan dari lelaki untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua**

 ***** ahjussi: sebutan untuk paman, biasanya laki-laki selain ayah atau saudara laki-lak** i


	2. Chapter 2: Invasi Bom Kotoran

"George, kau temani Tonks menjaga anak-anak ini. Sisanya ikut aku untuk mengubur jasadnya." kata Lupin.  
Saat dia, Kingsley, Fred dan Mr. Weasley mengangkat jasad Il Kook, Daehan berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Jangan ambil Appa, ahjussiii!" raung Daehan.  
"Aku mau Appa!" susul Manse sambil menangis, diikuti Minguk.  
Lupin seketika luluh, kemudian mendekati anak-anak itu. Setelah ia (juga Tonks, Mr. Weasley dan Kingsley) menelan pil pemberian Fred, Lupin berkata, "Kalian mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada ayahmu?"  
Ketiganya mengangguk kuat-kuat.  
"Mereka sepertinya anak-anak pemberani, Remus." kata Tonks.  
"Tonks benar. Nanti kami temani saat kalian menguburnya." kata Fred.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dilalap kesunyian malam pekat. Anak-anak itu masih menangis, namun tak lagi meraung-raung. Namun tak sedikitpun pandangan mereka beralih dari Il Kook, berharap sang ayah hanya pingsan atau tertidur.

"Appa selalu menidurkan kami setiap malam.." ujar Minguk sambil memandang wajah Il Kook yang kini terlihat tenang setelah matanya dipejamkan Kingsley.  
"Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Appa.." kata Daehan.  
"Bagaimana denganmu, Manse? Mau mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahmu?" tanya George. Manse hanya terisak sambil merebahkan kepala di dada George sambil mengangguk dan memakan permennya, yang untungnya rasa vanilla.  
Sesampainya di tanah lapang, tak jauh dari Knockturn Alley, mereka menguburkan jenazah Il Kook. Di atas gundukan tanah, terukir sebuah tulisan:

 **Tidur yang Nyenyak, Park Il Kook.**

 **Auror, Suami dan Ayah.**

Daehan maju sambil menggandeng Minguk dan Manse menuju batu nisan Il Kook.  
"Selamat malam, Appa." ujar Daehan parau sambil mencium batu nisan.  
Minguk masih terisak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke nisan. "Anyyeong, Appa. Selamat tidur." isaknya sambil membungkuk. Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Minguk yang paling menaati etika yang selama ini diajarkan oleh ayah-ibunya.  
Manse tidak berkata apa-apa selain meletakkan dua buah permen di atas nisan sambil terisak. "Untuk Appa dan Eomma.."

Melihat ketegaran ketiga bocah kembar itu, Tonks tak kuasa menahan air matanya sembari merebahkan kepala di bahu Lupin, yang kini teringat ke masa lalu saat mengurus pemakaman James dan Lily seorang diri. Kemudian, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam jemari Tonks.  
"Noona, jangan menangis..." ujar Manse, air mata masih basah di kedua pipinya. Lalu Tonks berlutut dan Manse menghapus air mata dari wajahnya dan menggendong Manse. "Ayo kita pulang, kalian pasti butuh tidur." ujar Lupin, lalu Daehan digendongnya. _Mungkin ini yang kurasakan jika aku berhasil menyelamatkan Harry,_ batinnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Daehan. Maafkan aku, Prongs, Lily...andai saja aku bisa melindunginya ketika itu... Air matanya menetes. Kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan tangan kecil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Ahjussi, jangan nangis..." ujar Daehan lirih. Lupin pun mengeratkan gendongannya, seketika merasa nyaman walau ini kali pertama ia menggendong balita.

Melihat kedua saudaranya digendong, Minguk menoleh ke sana kemari, melihat kira-kira siapa yang mau menggendongnya. Rupanya Kingsley. Walau tidak terbiasa menggendong balita apalagi bayi, Minguk merasa cukup nyaman di bahunya. Terang saja, Kingsley terlanjur kepincut dengan tatapan imut Minguk. "Ayo, kita kembali ke markas." ujar Kingsley sambil mengangkat tubuh Minguk. Sambil berjalan kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Fred dan George sesekali memijit bahu Mr. Weasley, yang tentu sangat lelah setelah mengalami hari yang panjang. Sesekali Fred dan George merasa bersyukur kedua orang tua mereka masih ada.

Seketika, ritme keseharian para anggota Orde Phoenix berubah. Yang tadinya hanya bangun-sarapan-rapat-tidur, kini harus mengurus tiga balita yatim piatu mulai dari memandikan, bermain, menyuapi makanan, sampai meninabobokan mereka, bergantian. Untung saja di kantong jaket Il Kook diberikan mantra perluasan sehingga segala keperluan si kembar terpenuhi. Seperti saat ini, Daehan, Minguk dan Manse baru saja selesai mandi setelah puas terbahak saat bermain Bom Kotoran bersama Fred dan George ketika Mr. Weasley harus kembali ke The Burrow, Kingsley ke Kementerian dan pasangan Lupin pulang ke rumah ibunda Tonks, Andromeda. Tak diragukan lagi, pigura berisi lukisan Mrs. Black kembali mengomel menyaksikan rumahnya makin amburadul diacak-acak lima anak badung-kembar semua lagi! Karena mereka belum makan,si kembar sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing ditemani Fred dan George, namun tak menyentuh piring berisi makanan.  
"Kok, kalian tidak makan?" tanya Fred.  
"Nyanyi, nyanyi, nyanyi!" sorak ketiganya. "Nyanyi apa? Kami tak bisa nyanyi, tahu!" kata George, disambut tawa renyah ketiganya.  
"Lagu aligator!"  
Fred dan George berpandangan. "Mum pernah nyanyi ini tidak, sih?" tanya George.  
"Kurasa, ya. Waktu kita masih kecil bersama Ron dan Ginny. Lagunya kira-kira begini:

 _Ayo, ayo, pergi ke hutan,_

 _ayo pergi dengan merayap,_

 _saat kamu sampai ke rawa,_

 _buayanya keluar, buaya! **_

ujar Fred, lalu ia dan George bernyanyi sambil menirukan buaya. Sementara Daehan, Minguk dan Manse asyik berjoget sambil memakan makanannya. Si kembar tiga berkata, "Lagi, ahjussi, lagiii!"  
"Kalian makan dulu, baru nyanyi lagi!"  
"Ahjussi, Mande sudah selesai makan.." ujar Manse sambil menyorongkan piring dan celemeknya.  
Menyadari mulut Manse masih belepotan, Minguk mengelapnya. Begitupun saat ia masih lapar, Daehan masih sempat menyuapkan makanannya kepada Minguk dan Manse.  
"George, kenapa kita tidak seperti itu ya waktu seumur mereka?" tanya Fred, setengah takjub menyaksikan tiga balita yang saling membantu merapikan setelah makan selesai, beberapa saat kemudian. "Kita lebih sering bercanda sampai Mum harus membereskannya, Freddie. Mereka benar-benar anak manis." kata George.  
"Yeah, tapi dulu kita sama imutnya dengan mereka,kan?"  
Si kembar tiga hanya tertawa geli, seolah mengerti isi pembicaraan Fred dan George.  
Tiba-tiba, seisi rumah menjadi gelap.  
"Lumos!" George menyalakan tongkat sihirnya sambil menggendong Minguk dan mencari penyebab kegelapan di sana. Fred, bersama Daehan dan Manse berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar anak-anak itu.  
"Ahjussi, awas, ada pemakan Baut!" pekik Minguk sambil menunjuk sekelebat bayangan hitam di belakang George, yang kemudian mewujud menjadi Rowle, salah satu Pelahap Maut.  
"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana, darah-pengkhianat?"ucapnya dengan nada suara dingin sehingga Minguk mengompoli baju George. George tak peduli dan berkata, "Kami tidak ke mana-mana, kok. Tidak bawa makanan?"  
"Yeah, kami punya tiga balita yang gemar makan! Betul, Daehan, Manse?" sahut Fred dari atas, disusul sorakan Daehan dan Manse.  
"Kurang ajar! Kemari kau!" kata Rowle sambil mengejar George dan Minguk ke sekeliling rumah. Sementara itu, Fred sedang menyiapkan sekarung Bom Kotoran dan meletakkan karung di sampingnya.  
"Ahjussi, kita main Bom Kotoran lagi?" tanya Daehan bersemangat.  
"Apa? Asyiiiiiik! Nanti mandi lagi! Mande suka mandiii!" pekik Manse kegirangan.  
"Tentu saja! Lihat aku. Georgie, Mingukkie, serangan datang!" kata Fred sambil melempar satu Bom Kotoran ke arah Rowle. Daehan dan Manse bersorak kegirangan walau tembakannya meleset.

"Ahjussi, aku ngompol.." kata Minguk saat ia dan George melintas ruang keluarga Black. "Tak apa-apa, Minguk! Dengan begitu dia tak akan berani menangkap kita!" kata George. Wajah Minguk yang tadinya khawatir berubah senang seketika.  
"Benarkah? Asyiiik!"  
"Avada Kedav-KENTUT MERLIN!"  
Berkat Bom Kotoran yang Fred, Daehan dan Manse lempar tepat sasaran, aksi Rowle pun gagal. Tak ketinggalan, Minguk melambaikan tongkat sihir George ke arah Rowley. "Expellialmus!"  
Tak disangka, Rowle pun pingsan.  
Takjub menyaksikan aksi Minguk, George ternganga. "Whoa, Minguk, kalau sudah besar kau bisa jadi Auror yang hebat!" kata George sambil mencubit pipi Minguk, yang hanya memasang wajah datar sambil melihat sosok Rowle, takut dia akan bangun lagi.  
"Hey, Fred, kurasa kita telah menemukan generasi baru Orde Phoenix!" ujar George saat ia dan Minguk sampai di atas dan disambut gembira oleh Fred, Daehan dan Manse, yang kemudian bersama Minguk langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.  
"George, kau ganti parfum berbau pipis?" ujar Fred setelah menyalakan lampu. "Itulah yang terjadi saat kau berada dalam bahaya dengan balita. Kau harumkan rumah ini, aku mandi dengan anak-anak. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa hidung Mrs. Black makin ciut."  
"Baiklah, George. Er...ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita jadi seperti Mum dan Dad, sih?"  
"Entahlah. Sudah, aku siapkan baju mereka dulu."

"Aduh, Georgina, kau ibu yang sangat baik, tahu. Sebentar lagi kau akan dipanggil eomma oleh mereka." ledek Fred sambil melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya.  
"AHJUSSIIII AYO MANDIIII!" teriakan si kembar menggema dari kamar mandi, diiringi bunyi kecipak air. George, disusul Fred segera memasuki kamar mandi dan kembali bermain dengan Daehan, Minguk dan Manse. Begitu riangnya sampai ketika Lupin, Tonks dan Kingsley kembali penat mereka langsung hilang mendengar tawa lepas dan nyaring yang terdengar dari kamar mandi.

Rowle? Mumpung masih pingsan, Lupin dan Kingsley menggotong tubuhnya ke luar rumah.

* * *

** buat yang suka nonton RoS, pasti tau triplet suka banget nyanyi lagu "Algute" alias "aligator" ini. Lumejen, kalo nyanyi kan Grimmauld Place lebih gembira, gitu, nggak surem melulu.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dongeng Tidur Siang

Hujan turun deras di akhir bulan Oktober yang dingin. Sudah enam minggu Fred dan George mengasuh Daehan, Minguk dan Manse di toko mereka yang kian jarang disambangi. Sejak Rowle menyerang Grimmauld Place, bekas markas Orde Phoenix tak lagi aman sehingga mau tak mau mereka harus dibawa ke Sihir Sakti Weasley sebagai tempat perlindungan sementara. Karena Tonks, Lupin dan Kingsley sedang berpatroli, hanya Fred dan George yang berada di sana menjaga si kembar. Mereka sedang membereskan mainan di bawah saat gelegar petir terdengar dan si kembar tiga sedang tidur siang di atas. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki-kaki kecil terbirit-birit menuruni tangga sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk Fred dan George.

"Kalian tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Fred.

"Ahjussiii! Mance takut petiiir! Huaaaaa!" rengek Manse sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya di dekapan George.

"Petirnya seram kayak Pemakan Baut, hueeeee!" imbuh Minguk.  
Tak tega mendengar rengekan ketiga anak ini, George berkata, "Sudah, sudah! Kalian mau ke atas bersama kami dan dibacakan cerita?"

Daehan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nanti ada petirnya, ahjussi, Dyani takut.." ujarnya sambil mencengkram lengan sweater Fred.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian mau diceritakan apa? Cici Kelinci?" tanya Fred.  
"Atau _Gumiho_ *? Kodok Hijau?" sambung George. Si kembar tiga menggeleng kuat-kuat.  
"Kisah Tiga Saudara!" sorak Daehan, Minguk dan Manse kompak. Fred dan George melongo. Mrs. Weasley memang membacakan kisah itu ketika mereka kecil, tapi tak sekecil itu! Saat mereka batita, kisah yang mereka kenal dan hafal di luar kepala hanyalah Cici Kelinci.  
"Kenapa Kisah Tiga Saudara? Kan bukan cerita anak-anak!" kata George. Si kembar tiga cekikikan, wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Karena mereka seperti kami! Daehan, Minguk, Manse!" kilah Minguk. George makin kelimpungan mencari cara menenangkan tiga bocah cilik ini. " _Well_ George, saatnya kita mengarang sendiri cerita ini. Jadi, Daehan, Minguk, Manse, apa hari libur favorit kalian?" tanya Fred." _Chuseok, Chuseok_!" sorak ketiganya, seolah lupa akan penyebab tangis mereka tadi.

Otak Fred langsung berputar. Ah.. _Chuseok_ ,perayaan panen yang diadakan pada awal musim gugur dimana seluruh keluarga pulang kampung untuk berkumpul bersama sanak saudara. Fred pernah mendengarnya dari seorang gadis Korea yang ia temui di Hogsmeade musim panas lalu. Rupanya ada untungnya juga melakukan pendekatan dengan gadis cantik itu, pikir Fred.

"Fred, kau yang memulai, ya! Mari kita dengarkan bagaimana kacaunya cerita ini!" kata George sambil memangku Manse. Minguk merebahkan diri di paha George, sedangkan Daehan menduduki paha Fred.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pada suatu hari, tiga orang bersaudara Daehan, Minguk dan Manse melakukan perjalanan pulang kampung bersama orang tua mereka untuk merayakan _Chuseok_. Setibanya di tepi sungai, Ayah dan Ibu menggandeng tangan mereka untuk menyeberang ke hutan lewat jembatan. Tetapi sayangnya, seusai mengambil barang bawaan tiba-tiba jembatan itu hancur, sehingga Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa menyusul anak-anaknya." George dan si kembar tiga terkesima mendengarnya.

"Tapi, ahjussi, Appa kan bisa berenang!" kilah Manse, jelas membayangkan sosok si ayah adalah Il Kook. "Appa bisa, tapi Eomma tidak bisa berenang! Kalau Abeoji juga bawa barang berat, nanti tenggelam.." kata Minguk.

"Ssshhh...diam, ceritanya belum selesai!" kata Daehan.

"Kemudian, ada sesosok kakek muncul di hadapan ketiga bersaudara itu. Kakek itu berkaki pincang dan memiliki satu mata sakti, tangannya membawa sebuah karung berisi barang bawaan, Ia terlihat lelah dan haus sekali, sehingga kakak pertama, Daehan memberikan botol minumnya. Anak kedua, Minguk, memijit-mijit lengan dan kakinya. Si bungsu Manse menawarkan kue bulan yang dibawanya dari kota. 'Ah, terima kasih, kalian pasti anak-anak yang berbakti. Kalian mau menolong Ayah dan Ibu?' tanya kakek itu."

"Ya, ya, ya!" sorak Daehan, Minguk dan Manse bersorak riang.

"George, giliranmu!" kata Fred.

"Kemudian, si kakek membuka karung dan memperlihatkan isinya satu persatu. Sebuah ranting ajaib yang bentuknya menyerupai tongkat sihir diberikannya kepada Daehan. 'Kau anak sulung, gunakan ini untuk menuntun jalan agar bisa menemukan ayah dan ibumu.' Setelah Daehan menerimanya, si kakek tua memberikan sebuah batu mirah kepada Manse. 'Kau anak cerdas, pakailah ini untuk mencari pertolongan saat bertemu ayah dan ibumu. Batu ini bisa memancarkan cahaya terang sekali.'" George berkisah.

"Ahjussi, batunya kayak permen di sini, tidak?" tanya Manse.

"Tentu saja, Manse! Kemudian, kakek tua memberikan sebuah jubah kepada Minguk. Katanya, 'Hawa musim gugur akan semakin dingin, maka pakailah jubah ini untuk menghangatkan orang tuamu.' Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kakek tersebut berdiri dan kembali berjalan dan menghilang ditelan kabut. Maka Daehan, Minguk dan Manse berjalan ke dalam hutan untuk mencari orang tua mereka. _'Omoni! Abeoji_!' begitu terus mereka berteriak sehingga akhirnya terpisah dari satu sama lain. Merasa tersesat, Daehan mengetuk-ngetuk ranting ajaib ke tanah sehingga mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil di depannya. Tanpa ragu, Daehan mengikuti cahaya dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya berdiri di sana. Maka ia pun berseru memanggil kedua saudaranya. 'Minguk, Manse, aku menemukan _Abeoji_ dan _Omoni_! Cepat ke sini! _Abeoji, Omoni_ , tunggu sebentar, ya, Minguk dan Manse akan menyusul ke sini!' Namun kegembiraan Daehan hanya dibalas senyuman ayah dan ibunya. Sayup-sayup di belakangnya, dua suara yang dikenalnya bersahutan memanggil namanya 'Daehan-ah, Daehan-ah!'. Kemudian Daehan pun berlari menuju asal suara. Di tempat yang berbeda, Manse terjebak di kegelapan saat berlari dan menabrak seseorang. _'Abeoji? Omoni_?' tanyanya, kemudian menjatuhkan batu mirah yang mengeluarkan pantulan cahaya bulan. Manse yang tadinya merasa letih wajahnya berubah riang saat melihat ayah dan ibu di hadapannya. _'Abeoji! Omoni!_ Ayo kita pulang! Daehannie hyung, Mingukkie hyung, mereka ada di sini!' pekik Manse gembira sambil menoleh ke belakang, berharap saudara-saudaranya muncul. Fred, giliranmu! Aku capek bercerita terus-terusan!"

"Lalu, dua suara memanggil Manse dari jauh. 'Manse-ah, Manse-ah! Kemarilah!' Maka tanpa memedulikan batu mirah, Manse berlari menyongsong kedua orang tuanya. Di sisi lain hutan, udara malam semakin dingin. Minguk yang sedang berjalan sendiri di dalam hutan tiba-tiba mendengar tangisan bayi, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama, Minguk menemukan seorang bayi tergeletak di bawah pohon, menangis kedinginan. Seketika ia terlupa upayanya menyelamatkan ayah ibunya, kemudian menyelimuti bayi itu dengan jubah pemberian kakek tua. 'Ini untukmu, adik kecil, agar badanmu hangat.' kata Minguk sambil duduk di sebelah bayi itu dan membelai-belai tubuhnya hingga keduanya jatuh tertidur. Lalu suara sang ayah dan belaian sang ibu membangunkan Minguk dari tidurnya. 'Minguk-ah, anakku, kau benar-benar anak baik.' ujar ayahnya. Setengah terbangun, sang ibu menggendong Minguk. 'Sekarang, ayo kita pergi.' kata ibunya sementara Daehan dan Manse menggandeng tangan sang ayah. Akhirnya, keluarga kecil ini kembali utuh dan melanjutkan perjalanan, disaksikan si kakek tua dari kejauhan. Selesai. Eh?"

"Rupanya si kembar tiga tertidur pulas. Tak hanya itu, George juga! Demi Popok Merlin! Namun apa boleh buat, walaupun pegal setidaknya ia dan George berhasil membuat Daehan, Minguk dan Manse tidur siang dengan tenang.

 **Horeee update lagi! BTW kisah Tiga Saudaranya sengaja dimodif dikit biar nyambung sama si kembar tiga. Semoga berkenan yaa :D**

 ***) siluman rubah berekor 9**


End file.
